Episode 4
The Battle for the Fastest Butt!!!! (最速尻定戦（さいそくけつていせん）!!!!, Saisoku Kettei-sen!!!!) is the fourth episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary During the Class Exchange after lunging at Rin, Sayaka narrowly misses her surprise attack, still not matching the speed of Rin. After Rin states her surprise at Sayaka's attacks and once again proclaiming her status as the fastest Outfighter in the west, Sayaka rebukes her statement, stating that she herself is faster than Rin. Seeing this as a challenge, Rin states her excitement for their battle. After easily dispatching Harumi Konishi and Kururu Nemoto, Rin attacks Sayaka, but is impressed with her speed. She then bombards Sayaka with numerous rapid attacks, pushing Sayaka back. However, Sayaka feigns weakness in order to catch Rin off guard, using "Triple Cyclone". Ashamed at being caught out, Rin resolves to utilize her full effort into knocking out Sayaka. While trading blows, Rin acknowledges Sayaka being better than she had initially thought. However, after winning numerous "Butt Gatling" clashes, it is evident that Sayaka cannot keep up with Rin due to having a lower lung capacity despite being relatively even in speed. Sayaka then receives numerous beatings as a result of losing her breath too soon, being unable to recover after each successive attack by Rin. However, Sayaka was merely waiting for the race timer's clock to reach thirty seconds in order to utilize "K-acceleration". After activation, Sayaka displays a new level of speed, appearing to nearly teleport, heavily outclassing Rin. Off to the sidelines, Kazane explains to her confused classmates how "K-acceleration" functions. Sayaka then begins to overwhelm Rin with this newfound speed, eventually knocking her out and winning the race. However, having "K-accelertaion" activated for too long left Sayaka unable to stand. Rin swims over to a collapsed Sayaka, showing grace in her defeat and accepting her dethroned status as the fastest in the west. Afterwards, Kazane massages Sayaka in order relieve some of the pain from the battle. Non's match then begins, being matched with Yuko Oshima and Nana Gotsui against Atsuko Yoshida. After easily knocking out Yuko and Nana, Yoshida begins to attack a terrified Non, who unexpectedly and unintentionally counters with Soft Butt, rebounding Yoshida and knocking her off the land, winning the race. The next race commences, pitting Kazane, Ai Shimada, and Momo Horiuchi against Mio Kusakai. Kazane initially charges into Mio alone with a series of attacks, but is halted by one powerful strike by Mio. However, Kazane was merely distracting Mio by pretending to act reckless so the other two girls could set up attacks unnoticed. After appearing to gain the upper hand, Mio suddenly subdues the three with "Breast Hypnosis", knocking them all out simultaneously, being the only Elite Class student so far to win a race. After the race concludes, Nozomi looks towards Kotone Fujisaki and prepares for the final race. Characters in Order of Appearance *Rin Rokudo *Sayaka Miyata *Harumi Konishi *Kururu Nemoto *Hanabi Kawai *Nozomi Kaminashi *Non Toyoguchi *Kazane Aoba *Miku Kobayakawa *Atsuko Yoshida *Yuko Oshima *Nana Gotsui *Mio Kusakai *Ai Shimada *Momo Horiuchi *Nagisa Ujibe *Usagi Tsukishita (Cameo) *Kotone Fujisaki (Cameo) Anime & Manga Differences *Since the anime changes the schedule for the class exchange matches, the anime skipped Kotone Fujisaki's fight with Nozomi, Shizuka Kimura, and Rei Mikawa, which started from Chapter 48. As such, their fight will be shown in the next episode instead. *In the anime, Kururu Nemoto wears the dark blue version of the school swimsuit, whereas in the manga, she wears the white version of the school swimsuit. *In the anime, Hanabi Kawai explains Rin Rokudo's speciality to Nozomi and her friends. In the manga, Nozomi is the one who explains that Rin possesses extraordinary lung capacity. *In the anime it is shown that Atsuko Yoshida defeats both Yuko Oshima, and Nana Gotsui, before turning her attention to Non Toyoguchi. In the manga, Yoshida simply blocks Oshima and Gotsui, but she hasn't defeated them. Yoshida then decides to attack Non, but was deflected by Non's soft butt. *Oshima complained to Non, whereas in the manga she didn't complain to her. *In the anime, Momo Horiuchi wears the white version of the school swimsuit, whereas in the manga, she wears the dark version of the school swimsuit. *Both Mio Kusakai and Kazane Aoba do not remember that they have met before during the entrance ceremony. In the manga, Mio meets Kazane there and tries to talk with her, but Kazane shy away from her. *Mio tends to make fun of Kazane's shyness. In the manga, Mio states that she loves Kazane for being timid. *Right after Mio's victory, Usagi Tsukishita appears as a cameo and approaches Mio. Navigation Category:Episodes